Geschichte:Spellbinder-Fanstory/Kapitel 2
Kapitel 2-1 Was da mit Ashka geschah schien unglaublich zu sein, denn sie schwebte im Nichts! Aber sie kannte dieses Nichts, es war die ihr nur allzu gut vertraute Zwischendimension, durch die sie einst mit dem transdimensionalen Boot dutzende Male gereist war. Ashka drehte nur ihren Kopf und schaute sich in diesem Tunnel aus Regenbogen um und betrachtete die Fenster, durch welche sie viele Welten sehen konnte. Jedoch traute sie sich nicht zu rühren, da ihr doch allmählich etwas schlecht wurde und sie sich wünschte, dass es endlich Enden würde. Nur ein lautes, selbstbewusstes Lachen entkam ihrem Mund, welches dutzende Male durch den Tunnel hallte: "Whoaaaa haa haa haa haa ha..." Immer weiter raste sie durch den Tunnel und endlich rührte sich Ashka und überwand somit ihre Angst und versuchte sich zu bewegen, was ihr auch gelang, und plötzlich stoppte ihre schnelle Reise und sie stand in diesem Tunnel und konnte sich nun frei in diesem bewegen. Nur langsam schritt sie voran und trat zu einem der Dimensionsfenster hinüber und schaute hindurch. Was sie sah ließ sie doch arg stutzen, es war eine seltsame Welt, welche sie da erblickte, auf gar keinen Fall sah sie unangenehm aus, sondern diese Welt war erfüllt von unglaublicher Schönheit, denn überall standen auf der Lichtung, auf die Ashka hinab sah Bäume und Büsche, an denen die leckersten Früchte hingen. Verlockend sah diese Welt aus, aber sie lies rasch von diesem Anblick ab und ging weiter und warf ab und an einen Blick durch das eine oder andere Fenster, hinein in schöne Welten und auch schreckliche Orte. Schließlich entschied sich Ashka an einem ihr unbekannten Ort auszusteigen, es schien eine moderne Welt zu sein, obwohl ihr das Bildnis dieser Welt arg vertraut vorkam, doch konnte sie sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals dort gewesen zu sein. Aber nichts desto trotz wollte Ashka hier aussteigen. "Hmm, und wie soll ich jetzt hier wieder raus kommen!?", fragte sich Ashka, wobei ihre Stimme im Tunnel tausende Male wiederhallte bis sie immer leiser wurde und schließlich verschwand, "Vielleicht..." Ashka hob die rechte Hand, während sie in ihrer linken Hand die Powersteinkugel hielt. Enorm langsam näherte sie sich nur dem Fenster und als sie es zuerst nur mit einem Finger durch stieß konnte sie ein vertrautes kribbeln verspüren, welches sie schon kannte. Es war das gleiche Gefühl, wie als sie damals das Dimensionstor zu Australien vom Spellbinderland durch schritten hatte. So fasste sie nun all ihren Mut zusammen und sprang mit einem gekonnte Hechtsprung durch das Fenster. Während sie es durchdrang konnte sie am ganzen Körper dieses kribbeln spüren, welches aber wieder schnell nachlies... Kapitel 2-2 "Nein, das will ich nicht! Das auch nicht!", sagte Sun, während er gelangweilt auf seinem Thron saß und ihm nach und nach die köstlichsten Speisen angeboten wurden, "Weg damit! Habt ihr heute die Küche ausgekehrt?" "... Nein, Drachenkaiser!", antwortete einer der Diener auf Zenzos Kopfnicken hin, "Wir haben die Küche heute nicht ausgekehrt, aber ist es euer Wunsch, so erledigen wir dies augenblicklich!" "Seid ihr sicher, dass ihr die Küche nicht doch heute ausgekehrt habt!?" "Nei... nein, euer Majestät! Aber mit verlaub, warum fragt ihr?", stotterte der Diener hervor. Sun überlegte nicht lange und schrie den Mann an: "Weil dieser Kehricht hier ausschaut, als wenn er seit Ewigkeiten in den Ecken der Küche geklebt hätte! Und sowas ekelhaftes wollt ihr euren Drachenkaiser vorsetzen!? Wollt ihr mich vergiften?" "Nein, auf... auf... auf gar... gar keinen Fall, Dr... Drachen... chenkaiser! Nie... niemals!" "Es sieht aber ganz danach aus, nun verschwindet alle, verschwindet und lernt endlich zu kochen!" Eilig schritten die Diener raus, gefolgt von Zenzo, hinter dem sich die Tür zum Thronsaal schloss. Nur wenige Minuten später trat Aya durch eben diese Tür ein und schrie Sun nun an: "Sun, wie konntest du nur? Was hast du dir dabei schon wieder gedacht, der arme Mann ist völlig fertig, er hat sich jetzt eingeredet, dass du ihn verbannen willst!" "Ja, aber wenn die nicht kochen können! Was soll ich dann machen?", sagte Sun, und mied kontinuierlich Ayas Blick, was seine Schwester aus akzeptierte. Nach einige Sekunden der Stille, fuhr Aya fort: "Aber Sun, weißt du noch, was du damals zu Kathy gesagt hattest?" "Ja!", sagte Sun trotzig, "Ja, ich weiß es noch, ich hatte ihr gesagt gehabt, dass sie sozusagen Schuld ist, dass ich mich geändert habe, und nun viele Freunde habe!" Sun drehte sich nun zu Aya hin, und sah, dass sie nickte, und ihm dann sagte: "Richtig Sun, weißt du, nachdem unsere Eltern gestorben sind, hast du dich komplett verändert gehabt, du warst nicht mehr wirklich glücklich, aber durch Kathy hast du dich geändert gehabt, du hast viele Freunde gefunden, und nun setzt du das alles wieder aufs Spiel! Nur warum tust du das?" Sun antwortete nicht, sondern er stand nur auf, schritt hinüber zum Orakel, was zu seiner rechten stand, und sagte zu diesem: "Orakel?" "Ja, Drachenkaiser?", antwortete es prompt, "Was kann ich für euch tun?" "Ich will zu meinem Volk sprechen, mit allen Leuten!" "Wie ihr wünscht Drachenkaiser!", sagte die blecherne Stimme und der grünliche Hologrammbildschirm, auf dem das Symbol des Drachenkaisers prangte, zeigte die Sicht vom Orakel auf dem Palasthof, und Sun konnte von draußen hören, wie das Orakel sagte: "Volk des Drachenkaisers, bitte herhören! Der Drachenkaiser wünscht zu seinem Volk zu sprechen!" "Ich habe euch allen etwas sehr wichtiges zu sagen!", setzte Sun an, "In letzter Zeit kann es sein, dass mein Verhalten nicht korrekt gegenüber einigen von euch war! Deswegen möchte ich mich gerne entschuldigen, und um zu zeigen, dass mir diese Ansprache ernst ist, und nicht so daher gesagt ist, möchte ich euch sagen, dass ihr für drei Tage nicht zu arbeiten braucht! Lasst eure Arbeit einfach liegen, und vergnügt euch!... Orakel, das ist genug!" "Euer Volk dankt euch zutiefst, Drachenkaiser, habt ihr sonst noch ein Verlangen?" Sun überlegte kurz und sagte dann: "Nein, es genügt!" "Danke Sun, das war richtig von dir! Also dann, wenn du mich suchst, ich lege mich etwas hin!" Sun lächelte Aya nur entgegen und sagte nichts. Aya hatte den Thronsaal schon fast wieder verlassen, als etwas ungemein seltsames passierte. Ein Lachen, ein gar abgrundtief bösartiges Lachen hallte durch den ganzen Raum, hallte durch den kompletten Palast und hallte über das ganze Land hinweg: "Whoaaaa haa haa haa haa ha..." "Aya?", wandte sich Sun an seine Schwester, wobei reichlich Panik in seiner Stimme lag, "Was war das?" Aya schaute sich nur um, um die Ursache auszumachen, nicht wissend, dass die Ursache nicht im Palast lag, auch nicht irgendwo im Land. Auch wusste sie nicht, dass jeder im Land des Drachenkaisers gerade zu eben diesem Zeitpunkt arg verängstigt war. Mit zittriger Stimme entgegnete sie ihrem Bruder: "Ich... Ich weiß es nicht Sun!" Kapitel 2-3 Ashka fand sich in einer ihr scheinbar unbekannten Welt wieder, eine Welt in der sie noch niemals war, eine Welt die uralt schien, jedoch vor Moderne nur so strotzte. Und seltsamerweise fühlte sich Ashka hier zu Hause. Erklären konnte sie sich das nicht, warum sie sich hier heimisch fühlte. Aber irgendetwas musste es in dieser Welt geben, was ihr dieses Gefühl von Geborgenheit gab. Nur entdecken konnte sie es nicht. Nur rum sitzen und abwarten konnte sie auch nicht, also entschloss Ashka, indem sie laut dachte: "Nun, wollen wir doch mal sehen, was wir hier vorfinden können!" Ashka raffte sich vom mit Gras bewachsenen Boden auf, was sie einiges an Kraft kostete, da ihr Rücken arg schmerzte, gewiss verursacht vom harten aufprall bei ihrer Landung. Aber nichts desto trotz bahnte sich Ashka ihren Weg voran, einen schmalen, gepflasterten Weg entlang, der reichlich gewunden war und von vielen hohen Bäumen gesäumt war. Einige Zeit ging Ashka nun schon diesen Weg entlang, ohne auf irgendeinen anderen Menschen getroffen zu sein, und allmählich verließ sie wieder einmal der Mut, jedoch aufgeben kam ihr garnicht in den Sinn und so schritt sie weiter voran, in der Hoffnung endlich mal auf einen Lichtblick zu treffen. Und tatsächlich sah sie dort am Ende des Pfades Felder, kein weiterer Weg mehr, und zu ihrer Überraschung auch Menschen. Eilig schritt sie auf diese zu, wobei sie bei jedem ihrer Schritte etwas mehr bekanntes vorfand, als wenn sie tatsächlich diese Männer, die dort die Felder bearbeiteten schon einmal gesehen hätte. Nach einiger Zeit war sie recht nah bei den Männern, aber sie versteckte sich noch hinter einem Busch und lauschte deren Gespräch, um einen Anhaltspunkt zu bekommen, wo sie womöglich hier gelandet war. "Ich hab es langsam satt!", nörgelte einer der Männer, "Immer noch müssen wir hier schuften, und was haben wir davon, einfach gar nichts!" "Recht hast du schon, Lomer! Aber wir können nichts machen...", entgegnete ihm ein anderer Mann. Lomer beäugte seinen Freund eine Weile, bis er wieder etwas sagte: "Ja, aber, wir können ja auch hier nicht nur das machen, was die von uns verlangen, die Vollidioten sitzen im Schloss rum, und wir hungern hier, und arbeiten wirklich nur für die. Auch haben die die neuesten Errungenschaften, alles haben die, einfach alles, aber wir sitzen hier immer noch im Dreck!" "Ich hatte damals gedacht, dass durch die große Wende alles besser werden würde, aber falsch gedacht, nix da, für uns hat sich nichts getan!", mischte sich der dritte Mann ein, "Aber ich wäre bereit etwas zu tun, endlich unsere Rechte zu erzwingen, wir können uns nicht mehr hier rumschubsen lassen, wie Puppen, und uns behandeln lassen wie minderwertiges etwas!" "Weise gesprochen, Yener!", pflichtete ihm der zweite der drei Männer zu, "Jedoch, was willst du machen?" "Ganz einfach Simber!", fing Yener an, "Wir müssen uns alle zusammen schließen, uns alle vereinigen, alle Bewohner des ganzen Landes, und dann greifen wir das Schloss an uns stürzen die Herrscher!" Auf einmal wurde Ashka hellhörig, Herrscher, diesen Begriff hatte sie erst selten gehört, und sie wusste ganz genau, wo sie ihn das letzte Mal gehört hatte, immerhin war sie selbst einmal einer von ihnen gewesen, aber um ganz sicher zu gehen stand sie aprupt auf und trat vor die Männer, die zusammen schraken und plötzlich auf die Knie gingen und Lomer sagte zu Ashka: "Seid gegrüßt Spellbinder!" Es lag reichlich Angst in seiner Stimme, aber auch zu recht, denn er und seine zwei Freunde waren sich mit nichten sicher, ob Ashka nicht alle Gespräche mitbekommen hatte. Aber um eines waren sich alle drei sicher: Ashka war eindeutig ein Spellbinder, und so behandelten sie Ashka auch: "Was bewegt euch, uns kleine Fische hier aufzusuchen?" "Ehm, ...", stotterte sich Ashka zurecht, ohne wirklich zu wissen, was sie jetzt sagen sollte, allerdings kam ihr nach einigen Sekunden des schweigens eine glorreiche Idee, welche sie auch sofort mit den passenden Worten umschrieb: "Ich bin hier..." Kapitel 2-4 Mit äußerster sorgfalt wurde das Flugschiff gelandet. Langsam senkte es sich auf die Stahlträger hinab und Funken sprühten überall hin. Nach einigen Sekunden war das silberne Flugschiff gelandet. Ein strahlendes, silbernes und glänzendes Flugschiff, nicht mehr die rostigen, alten Flugschiffe waren den Spellbindern zu Diensten, sondern, ganz und gar neue Flugschiffe, die um einiges moderner waren, als die alten, und auch besser aussahen. Eilig stieg eine junge Frau aus dem Bauch des Flugschiffes heraus, hinunter zum Boden. Sie sah sehr gut aus, war jung und strotzte vor Kraft und sie trug ein Powershirt, ein seltsames Powershirt, ein Powershirt, dass nicht wie die uralten aussahen, sondern sie waren auch modern, ungemein modern, und es sah so aus, wie das, welches einst Ashka gebaut wurde, und welches sie einst benutzen wollte, um die Macht zu übernehmen und die Spellbinder zu stürzen. "Seid gegrüßt Spellbinder!", sagte ein Spronz, der am Rand des Stahlgerüsts stehen blieb, sich halb verbeugte und den Blick demütig senkte, "Der Herrscher wünscht euch zu sprechen, sofort!" "Ich komme sofort, Merin, sag ihm, dass ich sofort kommen werde!", sagte sie, und schritt an Merin vorbei, der den Kopf jetzt wieder hob, und der Spellbinderin hinter her ging, hinein ins Schloss. "Herrscher?", sagte sie, schritt in den Sitzungssaal hinein, jetzt nicht mehr in ihrem Powershirt gekleidet, blieb vor dem langen Holztisch stehen und verbeugte sich vor dem alten Mann, "Du wünschst mich zu sprechen, Correon!?" "Jaa!", sagte Correon, und lächelte der jungen Frau entgegen, "Riana, ich muss mit dir dringend sprechen, setzt dich hier neben mich!" Correon klopfte ein paar Mal mit der Hand auf den Platz zu seiner linken, und Riana eilte hinter den Tisch und setzte sich neben Correon. "Riana, es wird Zeit..." "Zu was Zeit, Herrscher?", entgegnete ihm Riana prompt. Correon fing nur an zu lächeln, gar zu schmunzeln und sagte: "Hmm, du hast es immer noch nicht gelernt, mich aussprechen zu lassen, aber was solls. Weswegen ich dich sprechen wollte ist, dass ich mich an mein versprechen erinnert habe, dass ich dir und Paul einst gab. Du weißt es sicherlich noch!?" Riana nickte sofort und sagte den Satz auf, den sie sich immer und immer wieder aufsagte, um ihn niemals zu vergessen, denn er bedeutete ihr einiges: "Du sagtest einst: Das Wissen der Spellbinder soll allen gehören!" "Ganz richtig, Riana!", sagte Correon arg bedrückt, "Nur habe ich mein versprechen niemals wahr gemacht, niemals, aber es ist nun an der Zeit, es wahr zu machen, denn schon zu lange leben wir Spellbinder mit allem, was wir brauchen, aber unser Volk lebt immer noch in Armut, ohne einen wirklichen Lichtblick auf Hilfe. Nun will ich mit deiner Unterstützung dieses versprechen erfüllen!" "Ich kann dir nur zustimmen, Correon. Tatsächlich haben wir es zu lange hinaus gezögert.", überlegte Riana, "Aber ich habe immer noch bedenken, wegen der Powershirts. Erst letztens war ich dabei, als Eric einen Mann nieder strecken musste, und viel länger als früher blieb er am Boden, als es früher so war..." "Hmm, mag sein, aber die alten Powershirts können nicht mehr bestehen gegen die Widrigkeiten und der Anschläge des Volkes. Zu oft wurden die Spellbinder mit Wasser machtlos gemacht." "Aber warum war das so, Correon, nur weil wir unser versprechen nicht gehalten haben, waren die Leute auf einmal uns gegenüber nicht mehr wohl gesinnt. Das sollte uns zu denken geben!" "Aber nichts desto trotz, die ÄNDERUNG MUSS JETZT EINMARSCH ERHALTEN, ENDE SCHLUSS AUS!!!" "Weise gesprochen, Spellbinder!", pflichtete Riana ihm bei, mit einem breiten Lächeln untermalt.